Living Fayth
by yukicrewger2
Summary: Up for Adoption. When Naruto was born, what if getting the Kyuubi sealed inside of him wasn't the only thing that happened to him that night. Watch as Naruto grows to be the world's first living Fayth.


**AN: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy X. I do not own any of the characters involved in this story, nor do I claim to.**

Naruto could only stare on as his mind attempted to process everything that had happened. First he overslept and managed to save both Tsunami and Inari from being taken by the two idiot Samurai that came to kidnap them. Then when Naruto got to the bridge, he jumped into a dome made out of ice mirrors to help out his rival Sasuke, only to find himself useless against the onslaught of senbon needles, resulting in the blond using bits of the kyuubi's chakra when he thought that the Uchiha had died. Finally he found out that the one assisting Zabuza was none other than the Haku boy he met in the woods. And finally watching as Haku took off to save Zabuza, only to take his sensei's Raikiri, killing him. Which led to the group's current predicament of facing Gato and a band of thugs and bandits who wanted them all dead.

As his mind recovered, his body moved on its own, walking him to the front of the group a bit while facing Gato and the bandits, his right hand slowly rose from his side to his chest, encasing itself in a blackish aura tinted red before extending out, even with his shoulder. And even as he did this, the words came tumbling out of his mouth without him realizing it, his reddening eyes hidden by his bangs as he he glared at the mob before him, visions of a large beast in forefront of his mind.

"I am of the beginning... and of the end"

a summoning circle appeared underneath Naruto's feet, expanding outward to a couple feet in diameter, his voice picking up from a whisper to his normal volume.

"I am the song of the winter storm. I am the blade of piercing thunder. The flames of the hearth. The wind in the skies"

the bridge behind Naruto began to twist and warp, forming a stone platform easily the size of the bridge's width, a larger version of the same summoning seal under Naruto began to shine and lazily spin on top of the stage.

"I am the roar of the dragon, and the silence of death."

At this point, Naruto's voice picked up into a shout that could be clearly heard across the cement and stone structure.

"I am the Amalgam of all that is... of all that was...and all that will ever be."

the aura in the blond's hand coalesced into a glowing black and red ball...

"I am a monument to all that lives... and throughout the abyss I come forth."

and as he spoke those last lines, he threw the ball of aura into the air, before it sped off into the sky, returning only to slam into the stone stage. This act created a large dome of energy from which the Aeon revealed itself. Now, Aeon summons weren't uncommon. Heck, Kakashi knew that Asuma was one, able to summon the fire wolf Ifrit if need be, but this new aeon, this... Amalgam... was something he had never seen before. The Aeon was very draconian in appearance. Starting with its head, it had two tusk-like horns that sprouted from either side of its head, before they curved back around and shot forward, stopping at either side of its mouth (think the outer edge of the energy sword from Halo). On top of its snout was a knife-like serrated horn that curved slightly into a point. The scales of the dragon were colored black and covered almost its entire body. It had two sets of hands, the lower ones remained crossed on its chest while the others had reached down and gripped the platform it rested on. From its back were two sets of white feathered wings, however they were covered in black and crimson armor that had a spike across the joint for the front two. Its legs were definitely large enough to hold it up should it decide to position itself like the Aeon Bahamut would. And finally its tail was long and whip-like, while remaining thick enough to hold the four bladed axe-mace that it had for tail armor. The only other signs of armor on its body was the black and red knee plates as well as its hands and forearms wrapped in worn white battle wraps.

Only when Amalgam let loose his roar, did everyone come out of their shock. Team seven and Tazuna on the bridge, as well as Zabuza, looked on at the summoned beast in awe, and a bit of fear in the former mist-nin's case. While Gato and the bandit army began backing up in fear. However before they could take off running three words stopped them and sealed their fate.

"Go! Ecliptic Flare!"

At those words, Amalgam hunkered down as lightning began sparking between his two side horns, forming a black ball between the tips that began growing and compacting until it was reaching critical. Its body pulled back as if to brace itself before the ball fired itself at high speed. In the blink of an eye the ball, which was about the size of a child's head, buried itself in Gato's gut, detonating in such a way that the compressed mass of energy formed a small black hole that began pulling the bandits into it. Everything outside of the explosions event horizon was unaffected, appearing as a dome of black energy with white energy arching across its surface. It only took a couple of seconds before the orb of destruction slowly began to shrink in on itself, leaving nothing in its wake.

And from the aftermath of the attack, everyone knew that there was one thing that was for sure. This would mark the beginning of a new chapter in the lives of Konoha, maybe even the world.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Rank: Gennin of Konoha

Status: Living Fayth of the Aeon Amalgam

**AN:**

**ok, this is up for adoption for anyone who wants to give it a shot. Now here's some facts for what I had in mind. a living Fayth is someone who's soul has become an Aeon like when a Fayth is created, however that person is still alive. so when Naruto actually dies, whether from injury later in life or of old age, his body will turn to stone and crystallize, becoming a full Fayth. As such, he can only have one summoner for his aeon other than himself. As he fights in his human form, I was thinking of him developing his own version of Anima's Pain and Oblivion attacks, basically a punch that causes large amounts of pain through lightning chakra activating pain receptors in the nerves, and Oblivion involving throwing multiples of them, but that is not needed if the adopter doesn't want to. Also, Naruto has to be paired with his summoner, whether that is a boy or a girl is up to whoever takes this up. Everything else is free to whomever takes up this story.**


End file.
